1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window air conditioner unit mounting system and more particularly pertains to an improved way to mount a window air conditioner unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window mounts is known in the prior art. More specifically, window mounts previously devised and utilized for the purpose of affixing an air conditioning unit to a window opening are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe window air conditioner unit mounting system that allows an improved way to mount a window air conditioner unit.
In this respect, the window air conditioner unit mounting system, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an improved way to mount a window air conditioner unit to a window opening.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved window air conditioner unit mounting system which can be used for mounting a window air conditioner unit in a window opening. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.